


后台二三事

by 7Chaqi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Chaqi/pseuds/7Chaqi
Summary: 感谢观看啦
Relationships: 肖战/王一博
Kudos: 19





	后台二三事

一啵在上台前，给涵哥发消息说“结束以后我和肖赞去吃饭啦。他好不容易来一次长沙，我尽尽地主之谊。”一啵也没想到涵哥会在大庭广众之下说自己给他发消息了，听到之后还下了一跳。

节目谢幕之后，所有伴舞都往台后走，只有小啵梗着脖子往前走。众伴舞:???

借口说是去找帽子，其实是为了偷偷看某个上台的人一眼。刚才他看到了，他跳舞的时候，赞哥也在下面摇头晃脑的！

匆匆瞄一眼。小啵内心狂喜，表面却还得淡定。装作不耐烦的没有找到帽子，工作人员上场，拿着一啵的帽子，也算是给了一啵一个台阶下。

小啵下去了。肖赞这边节目也开始了。一个很好看的构图开场。

“尚好的青春都是你……”小赞一边唱一边全方位的转。转到右边刚好看到“战哥，弟弟爱你。”他突然笑的很开心。“没有片刻不想你……”全场尖叫。王一啵在主持人席看的一清二楚。

低下头笑了笑。小赞盯着那块灯牌看了很久，怕被人误会，就转到了左边。

“在对的时间遇见对的你……”唱到这句的时候突然看到了王肖，肖赞笑的眼睛弯弯的。

“前往幸福的路有多少阻碍……”又看向战哥弟弟爱你那个灯牌。

“千万别忘记天涯有人在等待……”

“就算给你的爱，石沉大海。青春逝去就再，找不回来。”唱完最后一句，肖赞眯着眼睛笑了笑，望向主持人那边的位置。

后来大老师问“买给最爱的一个人的礼物。”小赞当即就比了一个赞。这是他跟他家小朋友的暗号呀，小啵当然看见了，在主持人席笑的跟一脸有家室一样的。也悄悄的比了个赞。

我们曾在高朋满座中将隐晦爱意，说到最尽兴。

肖赞去往后台，小啵跟着也去了。到化妆室两人抱在一起“是不是唱给我的?是不是是不是?”

小孩儿不依不饶，宠溺的笑笑“是~情歌都是送给你的。”一啵这才满意。肖赞握住人的手“你手怎么这么凉。”“不知道，入秋之后就没暖热过。”

下一秒，双手就被拉进了赞哥的怀里，小啵抬头看着哥哥“给你暖暖。太凉了。换季你要注意身体。你身子本来就不好。”人一边嘟囔着“哪有那么娇气啊。”心里却美滋滋的。

马上就要到最后的环节，结束了。肖赞给小啵补了补妆，觉得自己嘴唇太干了，又给自己抹了最近自己新代言的那款雅诗兰黛的唇膏。有一点点淡粉的肉色，不是很明显。

这边小啵喝完水了，看着肖赞刚才抹唇膏了。砸了咂嘴。然后一口亲上去，唇膏一人一半。

“赞哥我上场啦。”“好。”

走到门口，原本要走的人忽然露出一个小脑袋“赞哥，弟弟爱你！”啵言啵语又出现了，肖赞被人的告白搞得害羞起来。

整场活动结束之后，跟好多人拍了合影，带着赞哥和涵哥道别之后，两人就商量着去哪里吃饭。

涵哥vx发来了，是一条语音，王一啵点开。

“一ber，你们不是要去吃饭吗，我等会给你发一个地址，是长沙一家很好吃的重庆火锅。肖赞应该会喜欢这个，我记得你不能吃辣，那你就搞一个鸳鸯锅。那里的饭菜不是太咸，菜单上你喜欢吃的应该都有，上次你去做活动没有去那次聚餐，我们都给你看过啦。他们家保密措施做的也可以，我等会儿叭地址发给你。”

王一啵摁住语音键“知道了，谢谢涵哥”反正听这一席话，一啵心里暖暖的。出门这么久，涵哥是真的把自己当亲人的。肖赞一边开着车，一边听着“涵哥对你挺好的啊。”“是非常好”小孩儿纠正他。

涵哥把地址发过来，两人到达之后，涵哥已经和前台的人打过招呼了，两人直接就坐到了五楼的一个包间里。

肖赞拿过菜单，直接递给了小啵，小啵才发现这上面的菜，真的有很多都是他喜欢吃的。

但是不知道先点哪个，明天还要回组拍戏，不敢吃多。就把菜单又让给赞哥，让赞哥点。

肖赞点了一份鸳鸯锅，点了好多菜都是小啵爱吃的，小啵接过菜单的时候都愣了，把菜单递给服务员之后问“你怎么知道我喜欢吃这些啊？”

人撑着头，还真的想了想。“每次吃饭都会在意你有没有多吃哪个菜几口。你多吃的菜我可是都学会了。”一啵笑了“赞哥还喜欢观察我呢?”

“我的人什么不能看？再说了你我什么没……”见过。话还没说完就被人捂着嘴。小啵恶狠狠的看着人“臭流氓。”

两人又开始了斗嘴。小啵最近仿肖赞，很喜欢吃辣的，虽然一点都吃不了，一口菜下去都要喝好多水好多水来缓。

肖赞倒是口味清淡了很多，喜欢吃麻酱了，小朋友说“在我们河南，麻酱说每次吃火锅的时候必吃的啊。”俗话说，爱一个人就要接受他的全部。

两人吃完饭后，回到了酒店。

一回到酒店房间里，肖赞就把人压到门上亲。被条条框框束缚了一晚上，现在终于是自由了。

手上动作也不老实，开始扒人的衣服，小孩儿反抗无能，嘴也被堵着“唔……别……”等到小啵被哥哥推到床上的时候，上身已经是赤裸了。

小啵抓住哥哥的手“哥……我明天还要回剧组拍戏……”肖赞点点头，在人脖子处亲了亲，发出了“啵”的一声。原本以为这是要放过自己的意思。下一步肖赞就开始扒人裤子。

“你干嘛！”肖赞一脸认真的看着小啵“我轻一点。”

“不是……唔……”话还没说完，又被人以吻封缄。最终两人赤裸相待。

肖赞靠近人的耳朵“狗崽崽是想要躺着还是趴着呢?”小啵被哥哥撩的不行，但还是保持清醒。

“不做好不好……我怕疼……”肖赞亲了亲人，怕伤到人，前戏黏黏糊糊的做了半个小时。

对着人的乳尖，又吸又咬又啃的。小啵被弄得难受，眼睛水汪汪湿漉漉的。前端也开始吐出透明的粘液。

“哥……可以进来了……”小啵抱着哥哥，声音小的像蚊子叫一样。肖赞装作没有听懂“进哪里啊?”身下的人气急败坏，一口咬住人的手臂。

人没狠下心咬，肖赞也不嫌疼。用低音炮的声音故意压着嗓子对人说“告诉我崽崽。进哪里?”肖赞平常那么禁欲那么阳光一个人，谁知道在床上捉弄心上人的时候，却是这样的姿态。

小啵不说话，肖赞抓住人前端开始撸动。

“嗯啊~”这一声叫，肖赞差点没忍住。太阳穴突突的跳。“哥~赞哥~老公求你了~进来吧。”肖赞也不忍了，扶着自己的东西就往里进。“啊~”

里面已经湿的不像话，肖赞前后动了动，还发出噗呲噗呲的水声，湿软的穴肉将人的事物包裹的完全，还一收一缩的，差点就让肖赞缴械投降了。

小啵抱着人的脖子“哥……我好难受你动动……呜……”心上人在身下用这么媚的语态邀请，早已在理智崩溃边缘的人。掐着人的腰就开始前后动起来。

失去理智的人哪里管什么三七二十一。

“啊……啊……赞哥赞哥疼~啊~慢点……你轻一点啊……”小啵快要被顶的飞出去了。肖赞的东西天生微微向上弯曲，每次都能准确的顶到小啵的前列腺，人抱着自家哥哥。

脚趾都被刺激的蜷缩起来，腿圈住哥哥的劲腰。肖赞一边亲着小啵，把人的泪水都吻去，给人把被汗浸湿的头发往后捋了捋。

小啵一直被顶的舒爽。把哥哥抱的更紧“啊啊啊~哥……我要……我要去了……啊~”眼前白光一闪就这么释放了出来。

给了小啵休息时间。肖赞也不把东西拔出来“崽崽我好想你啊。好想你。”在人颈窝蹭，小啵觉得现在肖赞就是一只大型犬，表面上人畜无害什么都不懂得样子，其实本质上还是狼狗！

小啵累的指头都不想动。肖赞把人翻了一下，小啵就面朝下了。“你干什么！啊……！”还没控诉完，后穴就又被哥哥的东西填满了。

“赞哥……不行了……哈……太深了”小啵原本就处于不应期，还被顶到敏感点，开始向赞哥求饶

“哥……”刚喊完屁股上就挨了一巴掌，不重不轻“今天不是在化妆间摸我摸得很起劲?现在怎么给你摸你都不摸了？”肖赞问道。

小啵想要往前爬一点，又被人拉回来，出于惯性，重重的撞击到了人的身体深处。“啊~”肖赞被这一声喊的失去理智。

掐着人的腰动作起来，小啵两片白嫩的团子一颤一颤的，还泛着红，这样的画面冲击肖赞的视野，鼻腔里还有小孩儿身上广藿香混着奶香的独特味道。肖赞几乎没有理智了。

“崽崽……崽崽……嗯~”肖赞动情的叫着。小啵逐渐被干的失去理智，有时候哥哥没有顶到那个点，小啵还扭着腰去迎合哥哥的东西在身体里的撞击。

肖赞顶到一点，身下传来小啵变了调的一声叫。肖赞眼都红了，朝着这个点发狠的冲刺起来。

小孩儿在身下哭的上气不接下气“哥……要坏掉了……要坏了呜……你轻一点……啊~”穴肉随着哥哥东西的进出翻飞，稚嫩的地带被肉刃不断冲击。

囊袋不断拍击着小啵的屁股，不一会儿小啵的屁股尖都是红红的。肖赞俯下身，堵住了小啵想要释放的前端。

“哥你干什么……啊~我想要s~嗯啊~”小啵把哥哥的手掰开，剩下的一只手根本维持不了来自哥哥猛烈的撞击。

小啵哭的眼里直掉“哥……老公老公你慢点好不好呜……好痛……”肖赞这才被唤回来一点理智。

又是几十下的顶弄，肖赞在释放的时候，放开了小啵的前端，小啵浑身一个哆嗦，就s在了床单上，哥哥快要s的时候，把东西拔出来s到了小啵光洁的背上。彼时，小啵已经一点都没力气了。

给人抱到浴室泡了个澡，自己简单冲了冲。把人头发吹干。在人额头亲了下抱着小奶啵睡觉了。

第二天，一啵再次睁眼的时候。床边已经空了，撑着酸痛的身子起来。“肖赞……混蛋！”

突然，小啵看到了自己手上有一枚戒指。戴在无名指上的。大小，款式都刚刚好，上面仔细看还有小字。xw。多迫不及待的给自己贴上他的标签啊。

旁边还有早饭，应该是赞哥留的。

小啵心里暗暗腹诽，还算他有点良心。

吃完饭之后，联系经纪人就回去了剧组继续拍戏了。坐在车上看着手上闪闪发光的戒指。

憨憨的笑了笑。他想到了有一天，他和肖赞结婚的场面了。

远处，肖赞也看了看手上的戒指。

笑的如阳春三月和煦的风。

我爱你啊狗崽崽。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看啦


End file.
